


Strange Bedfellows

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, mostly it's about the cuddling, pre-Ichabbie, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: That's an awfully unusual pillow....





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Written as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user notababoonbrandishingastick on March 3, 2014. Set at any point prior to the Season One finale.

Abbie shifted, wriggling herself into a more comfortable position and fighting against the nagging feeling that it was time for her to get up. She and Crane had been researching their most recent strange case until quite late the night before. Eventually she’d reached the point when even two Red Bulls hadn’t been able to keep her awake and they’d had to call it quits. She was still exhausted even now. Surely it wouldn’t be time for another day of demon-hunting madness for at least another forty-five minutes…give or take.

She shifted again, hazily thinking that her pillow felt unusually - and pleasantly - warm and supportive. It was rare that she slept so deeply, especially since the entire Witness business had begun - her nerves were too on edge lately, making it difficult for her to get more than a few hours rest at a time. Now though, she was vaguely aware that she’d slept so deeply that a small pool of drool had dribbled from the corner of her mouth and puddled on the wrinkled fabric underneath her cheek.

It was only when she made a haphazard, backhanded swipe at her mouth in a semi-conscious attempt to dry her face that she realized that there was a very good reason why her pillow had felt so different. Her hand landed on what felt distinctly like a knee, and immediately she snapped fully awake. Her eyes popped wide open as a throat cleared somewhere above and behind her.

“Leftenant? Do you mind? I hate to appear inconsiderate, but I seem to have lost all sensation in my lower legs.” Crane’s voice floated down to her, instantly reminding her that she’d been too tired to drive home last night, _**and** _that they’d been sitting together on the couch in his cabin when the fatigue had finally overcome her. She slid her eyes to the left, confirming for once and for all that it wasn’t her pillow under her cheek but rather Crane’s legs.

That she had just drooled all over.

Oops.

She sat up quickly, leaning away from him and into the back of the couch as she raked her hands through her hair and attempted to pull it into some sort of order. Next to her, Crane was stamping his boots on the floor, apparently trying to restore the feeling in his legs. He was staring at his feet, a slight frown on his face.

“Sorry for the case of pins and needles, Crane,” she muttered, having trouble meeting his eyes for more than a moment - though she didn’t want to consider the reasoning for that too closely, choosing to chalk it up to simple embarrassment at having fallen asleep on him. After all, as close as their friendship had become over the last few months, neither of them was exactly the touchy-feely type. Smoothing down her shirt and rolling her neck back and forth in an effort to unkink it, she waved her hand in the general direction of his pants. “And, uh, sorry about the…uh, drooling.” Now that she was awake, her mouth felt unpleasantly dry and so she stood, moving to grab a bottle of water off the table where they’d been working before turning to face him.

He tilted his head, regarding her as a slight grin played about the edges of his mouth. “Apologies accepted, Leftenant…I am glad if I could provide a source of comfort to you during your rest. Although I do wish my trousers had escaped unscathed. It isn’t as though I have a wealth of replacements.”

She rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes he was so ridiculously fussy. “Well you _**do**_ have an alternative, actually,” she said, before taking a sip of the water. 

His eyes narrowed as they stared at each other for a silent beat as he pondered her words. She could see the exact moment when understanding dawned on him. “No,” he breathed, standing and stepping forward to face her squarely. “Never again.”

She shrugged, barely able to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape. “C’mon, Crane, the skinny jeans weren’t that ba-“

“Never again, Leftenant. _**Never**_.” He replied, accompanying his declaration with an emphatic slashing hand gesture that totally defeated her ability to restrain her laughter. She really couldn’t help the cascade of near-hysterical giggles that escaped. _**Honestly**_.

Thankfully, her cell phone rang at that precise moment, the screen lighting up with the Captain’s number. After answering and having a brief conversation with Irving, Abbie hung up and nodded at Crane. “Saved by the bell, Crane. C’mon, the Captain’s got a lead on the case he wants us to check out.”

She shrugged into her jacket, shuffling ahead of Crane as they exited the cabin and headed for her car. She felt focused and, for the first time in a long while, truly rested. She still didn’t want to think too closely about where _**exactly** _she’d fallen asleep and just how much that might account for her well-rested state. There wasn’t time for pondering any of that right now.

They had an apocalypse to prevent, after all. Everything else would just have to wait.


End file.
